


Confessions

by Kaicielia



Series: Ailyn Lavellan [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: An Evening at The Herald's Rest, Developing Friendships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaicielia/pseuds/Kaicielia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free-flowing alcohol inspires loose tongues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, what I wouldn't give for a good English-to-Sera dictionary.... I do have a little of the Sera story completed, just not comfortable putting it up yet.

Ailyn shook her fuzzy head and tried to remember how she had come to this point in the night.

It had been a successful run; long, dirty, but successful. There were no fade rifts remaining in the Hinterlands and the refugees were as safe as the Inquisition could make them. While The Iron Bull insisted on returning to kill the dragon, Ailyn had convinced him that the task should be left for a later date. Cassandra labeled the idea folly, but Ailyn noted an edge to her voice betraying her own interest. They had met Dorian’s father and while calling the meeting pleasant would be an overstatement, steps were taken to heal the wounds between father and son.

Ailyn’s companions were becoming fast friends. The trek back to Skyhold was full of irreverent banter and jokes; stories of lives before the rift in the sky and plans of lives after the rift was closed; the word ‘failure’ stricken from their vocabularies by unanimous vote. They pushed into the final night, beds calling to their souls as a bedroll on snow could not. Riding into the keep well past moonrise, the others managed to convince Ailyn to join them at The Herald’s Rest for a hot meal and a drink.

The Tevinter wine that Dorian shared with the group initially surprised her with its sweetness and Ailyn washed the hard work of the previous weeks down with it. Varric, Blackwall and Sera joined them as soon as news of their arrival made it to them, and Josephine and Cullen stopped by sometime later. Ailyn tore her gaze from Cullen when the group around her broke into laughter, hoping no one else had noticed her once again staring at the handsome man, and tried to remember what they had been discussing.

“That was one crazy mage,” Bull was telling the group as his hands traced the hourglass figure from his memory. “Red-headed and spitfire crazy. I don’t think there was a soul in town that night that didn’t hear her screams.”

Then Ailyn remembered; Dorian had told a story of his cock-sure younger self (as opposed to his cock-sure current self) making a fool of himself in front of the man who would come to mean more to him than any before, prompting a similarly scandalous story from Bull. At the conclusion of Bull’s story he turned to Cassandra. “What about you, Seeker?” He winked and smiled at her slyly. “As much fire as you hide under that armor, I can only imagine the stories you have to tell.”

“And that is where they will remain; your imagination” she answered matter-of-factly. “I have no interest in airing these stories, let alone with the likes of you.”

Ailyn joined in the laughter that filled the table. “Aw, come on, Seeker,” Bull persisted, elbowing her in the side. “We’re all opening up here. If you’re going to enjoy our stories you’ve got to share your own.”

“I am truly sorry.” Cassandra cast accusing eyes at Ailyn and Varric, but the smile she wore revealed amusement. “With my reading habits now known to the whole of the Inquisition, I find more of myself shared than I care for.”

There was another round of laughter and all eyes turned to Sera as she bounced in her seat. “I got one, I got one!”

“Well, by all means,” Dorian prompted, waving a hand to indicate she had the floor.

[insert Sera story here]

“So what happened?” Ailyn asked her, sitting on the edge of her seat. “Did they lose the business? Are they now relegated to the depths of societal shame?”

“They lost the business all right,” Sera began. “Some other high-society not-so-pansy-assed businessman took over; even paid the workers what had been withheld.”

“That reminds me of a story,” Josephine spoke up. When shocked eyes turned her way she backtracked a little. “Oh, not the naked brawl or the drugging of people, although they do add a bit of charm to your story, Sera.

“The son of one of my father’s business partners caught my eye. I can’t even remember his name now, but he benefitted from both being attractive and an acceptable match as far as my parents were concerned. Problem was he was already taken.

“I was convinced that this woman was cheating on him, so much so that I snuck into his house while he was at the office one day, convinced that I’d catch her in the act and expose her for him and all the court to see. Problem is, after managing to get past the guards I realize that it’s not another man she has at the house, but a woman.”

“So?” Sera asked, a slightly accusing look in her eyes. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Well,” Josephine continued, “thinking I’d walked in on some tea party, I tried to get back out of the house but soon learned that I was stranded between the women in one room and several guards who had begun a game of dice in another. I was in a well concealed corner, so I figured I’d settle in until one or the other was finished. That was when it started”

“What started?” Blackwall asked, a look of anticipation in his eyes. Sera gave him a condescending sneer in response.

“The women started… touching each other. Right there in the parlor, with the door wide open.” Ailyn noticed that Josephine’s face was red, but whether that was due to the content of the story or alcohol she couldn’t tell. “I had never… I mean, I’d heard stories. Women who shunned the company of men all together, or those who got together in groups when their men went away on business, but I had assumed them just that – stories. I had never seen anything like it before and my curiosity got the better of me.”

Bull noted the slack-jawed look of shock that Blackwall had affected and leaned closer to him. “She means she liked what she saw.”

Blackwall shoved him away. “I know what…” He stuttered for a moment before continuing. “I just didn’t expect the story to head in that direction.”

The red in Josephine’s face deepened. “I… well, so I adjust my position to get a better view of them. I must have been quite distracted because I didn’t notice when the guards ended their game. I guess they had noted the little show also, and looking in the women’s direction put me right in their line of sight.”

Josephine paused for a moment, licked her lips and smiled. Ailyn noted in amusement how the pause caused all of the men to lean in closer, caught in the suspense of the story.

“I feel a tap on my shoulder which causes me to jump and, well, squeak a little. I was so embarrassed.”

“Well?” Bull prompted when she again paused. “What then? Did you tell him, or….”

“Woo-whoo,” she exclaimed, shaking her head a bit. “That’s some good wine, Dorian. I can’t believe I’m telling this story.”

“Oh, no stalling,” Ailyn teased her. “Did you get the guy or not?”

“Well, no,” Josephine admitted, “but after that he no longer held any interest for me. His woman, on the other hand….”

“High society women getting together for orgies while their men are away at business,” Varric stated, shaking his head. “This story practically writes itself.”

“Well I’ve never heard of such a thing,” Cullen spoke up. When all eyes turned expectantly to him he balked. “Oh, no. I’m not getting pulled into this one. I’ll pass. Blackwall?”

Blackwall made a look of distaste when the attention was turned to him.

“Any stories of secret Grey Warden orgies to tell us about?” Varric prompted.

“Sorry to disappoint.” The warden drained the last of his ale and returned the mug to the table with a thud. “Not sure I’d want to be the subject of one of your stories anyway.”

“Too late,” Varric contended as his eyes unfocused. His continued in a lower voice. “’It was his first time meeting with the rest of the Grey Wardens and his hands trembled as he gripped the cold metal latch. When the door creaked opened, cries of pleasure and pain caressed his ears.’”

“Oh piss,” Sera exclaimed, nearly falling from her chair. “You write those types of stories?” As the rest of the table laughed her eyes turned to Cassandra. “And you read them?”

“Oh, come now,” Dorian interrupted as he stood to address the group. “Does no one else have a story to share?” His eyes circled the table until they rested on Ailyn. “Inquisitor. The Dalish are not known for their discomfort concerning such subjects; surely you have a story or two.”

A hole opened somewhere inside of Ailyn when she remembered the only individual in her clan who had shown any interest in her; and his subsequent loss of interest before any relationship developed. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t be embarrassed,” he told her. “It can’t possibly be any worse than mine.”

“I’m not…” she began with a laugh. “There are no stories to tell.”

“I’ve heard of Dalish sexual exploits.” His eyes bored into her with genuine interest. “I’d kind of like to know if they’re true.”

“And from whom did you hear these stories?” Cassandra countered. “Elven slaves?”

“Unfair,” Dorian protested. “And no. I began to hear of them after crossing out of my homeland. There has to be some grain of truth to them; they are quite prevalent.”

“Well, I’m not exactly like other Dalish.” Ailyn explained, feeling their eyes on her. Her own fell to her drink as she continued. “I was kind of a loner.”

“You mean to tell us you’re a virgin?” The laugh in Dorian’s voice said that he found the idea ridiculous. The rest of the table again broke into laughter. Ailyn felt heat rise to her face and avoided looking up to her friends. As the laughs slowly broke off they left an uncomfortable silence behind and their gazes became a weight.

Cullen broke the growing silence and Ailyn nearly jumped out of her skin when he did. “I think that’s enough for tonight.” He pushed his drink away and stood tall, showing little indication of the alcohol he’d consumed. “We’ve an early War Council meeting and I expect you there bright and bushy-tailed and ready to give your report.”

Taking his cue, Ailyn pushed her own drink away. “Yeah, I think I need something other than wine to wash the grime of the road from my body.” As she stood she met the eyes of the Commander and gave him a small smile of thanks.

Josephine jumped up. “I’ll make sure a bath is drawn for you,” she said, taking her leave abruptly as she was bid good-bye.

The rest of the group stood more slowly, reluctant to leave their night of revelry behind them. “I wish they’d put a bath in my room,” Cassandra complained. “Skyhold is getting crowded; it is difficult to find a moment when the baths are not occupied.”

Ailyn looked to her in confusion, just then realizing she possessed the only private tub in the keep. “Whenever you find yourself looking, you can use mine.”

“Oh, could I?” Cassandra asked, true relief in her voice. “I wouldn’t want to intrude; we could take turns.”

“Screw turns,” Sera blurted, unable to contain her excitement. “Let’s just all get together tonight, like those orgy women.”

Ailyn snorted a laugh as her eyes turned to the smaller elf.

“Screw the Dalish,” Dorian added. “I think I’ll just listen to you women talk.”

The discomfort of the previous several minutes dissipated in laughter. “Sorry, Sera,” Ailyn said as she turned toward the door. “I prefer to bathe on my own.” She turned and walked away, escaping before any further discussion of sex or the lack there-of.


End file.
